Tina Riddle
by Guardian of the Spirit
Summary: Tina Riddle starts off bad just like her father and is ploting to get back at Potter for her fother, and along the way she  ends up falling in love with not only Draco, but Harry as well. Once she starts her fathers plan she starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Draco**

"Hey Tina I'm throwing a party for Dumbledore tonight. You won't to come?" Granger was asking me.

"And why are you asking me you filthy mud blood?" you see I'm Tina Riddle in other words, I'm Lord Voldemort's daughter, and if you know my father, which you should, then you should know that I don't associate with mud bloods or mugellborns, since I'm of a pure blood.

"I just thought I'd give it a chance. I mean since you're new this year, but I can see that you're just like Malfoy!"

"Did some mud blood just say my name?" Draco was coming up the corridor with, as I've came to know and call them, his two goons trailing on either side of him.

"I think you did," said Crab mocking Granger.

"Yes I do to," Goyle was saying," but what is she doing with one of _are_ slytherins?"

"That's a good question Goyle," said Draco. "So what _are_ you doing?"

"None of your business Malfoy," Granger was trying to keep Draco out of her little plan.

"She's trying to get me to go to a party that Dumbledore throwing for all four houses," I said trying to make Granger nerves, and it was working.

"Well now this is intrusting. So when were _we_, going to be told about this party?" Draco said directing it towards Granger.

"Umm… well you see, I was asking Tina, and if she said yes, then I was going to ask her if she could ask you," Granger said nervously.

"You were foolish to come here alone," Draco, seeing right through grangers act, said then, sent a signal to the goons.

"I have to go now…" Granger cut off and started running, and of curse from around the corner comes Potter and Weasley to her rescue. "Harry thanks goodness."

"What's wrong Herminie?" Potter asked Granger.

"It's Malfoy again," Granger just simply says.

"What did he do this time?" Weasley said.

"I haven't done anything… yet," Draco said.

"Do you honestly think you stand a chance at doing anything while were around?" Wesley said acting all that.

"Oh really and what exactly are you going to do?" Draco asked Weasley, stepping closer to him.

"Umm…" Weasley shuddered back, looking at Potter.

"I'll have to just challenge you to a duel," Potter said (of curse the big hero comes to the rescue of his friends).

"Fine I'll take yo…" Draco started but I cut him off.

"No I want to duel him, and after I'm done you can do as you please with him," I said butting in.

"Wait… What? No!" Draco said not understanding what was happening.

"And you think you can tell e what to do, Draco the Death eater?" I was getting mad. I mean if my father knew what he was doing he'd be dead right now.

"How dare you call me that! There's only one person who's aloud to call me that, and that is certainly _not _you!"

"You do _not_ have a clue who I am Draco!" I said lifting up my shirt to revel the birth mark on my left shoulder blade, a dark wolf with blood red eyes.

"But… that's… that's impossible that's _his_ birthmark," Draco stuttered.

"I know and this is not a tattoo it's _my_ birthmark, I said pulling my shirt back down and moving my hair out of my left eye forgetting about the scar that I got form Lucius, Draco's father. Then it started bleeding because of the curse Lucius put on it. "Dang it," I said putting my hair down. "Now how about we start are little duel."

"No! This is my duel! And I'm not letting _you_, some new be, take it from me!" Draco yelled butting in.

"Well then I'll just have to duel you first," I said keeping my cool. Looks like I'll just have to teach him a lesson or two.

"Fine, but I'm _not_ going easy on you, and just too worn you, you'll probably end up dead or with a few broken bones," Draco said acting like he's doing to serially pummel me.

"Thanks for the warning, but I want need it. Oh, and I have one rule no using avada kedavra, ok."

"Fine, I want need that use that to beat you anyway."

"You really shouldn't underestimate me. Oh, and everyone else night want to get some dissents, just warning you. Potter take your friends and get out of here. Next time, Potter."

"Crab, Goyle you know what to do."

"Let's just get this over with. You know I don't really care if you send your two goons on me I'll just have to make sure to spare your life's, or else father night get mad."

"All right let's just get this started."

"Ok on the count of three. One… Two…"

"I don't think so," Professor McGonagall interrupted. "Draco it's her first day and you're already picking a fight with her, and she's even in your own house. I will not have it! Now it's getting about time for you guys to go back to your common room unless you're going to the party."

"That's where we were just heading Professor," Draco said trying to cover up.

"Well then get there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Draco the Idiot**

"Where are you going?" Draco asked me with this weird look on his face.

"I've got to stop by the common room first," I said.

"Oh, ok," he paused, "well just try not to be the last one there, ok."

"Ok, I'll try."

***** In the Slytherin Common Room*****

Ring, ring. "Hello? Tina?" came a voice from the other end none other then my father, Voldemort. "Is this you Tina?"

"Yes it's me. I'm coming after school hours, but it might be a little bit later then what we agreed on. I got talked into going to this party Grangers throwing for Dumbledore. So needless to say I'm sorry," I apologized.

"Who talked you into that?"

"I rather not tell."

"Tina how did they talk you into it and who was it!"

"Dad there is no need to send Draco or Snape after him. In a matter of fact it was Draco, and it was because of McGonagall that's how he thought of it."

"What happened?"

"Well it all started when Granger asked me to go to the party. Then Draco sent his goons after her, and Potter came to her rescue (like always). So Potter challenged Draco to a duel. Then I cut in and took the challenge. But Draco just couldn't let that happen, so I had to challenge him to a duel. The McGonagall cut in and wouldn't allow Draco to duel the new girl so we got told to ether go back to the common room or to the party. So Draco said we were just on our way to the party, and that's how I got pulled into this. I'm sorry."

"Its fine, go to the party, have fun, and after words come here. It's as simple as that.'

"Thanks father, I love you."

"Love you too Tina, now go and have fun, bye."

"I will, bye," I said as I hung up my cell phone.

"Who were you talking to?" Draco asked coming into the common room.

"Myself, why?"

"No you weren't I could hear the other person. Don't ever try and fool me," he said stepping closer to me.

"I don't know what you talking about. There's no one here, you can look if you want," I said standing my ground.

"Yes you do. Now stop lying to me! Or do I have to put a truth spell on you?" he asked stepping closer to me while reaching for his wand.

"Try it, I dare you," I said getting ready to pull my sword out of its sheath.

"If you think I won't, you're wrong."

"Then do it all ready!"

"Fine. Let the truth be…"

"Draco! What are you doing!" demanded Snape.

"About to teach this new bee a lesson," Draco said coolly.

"Don't you dare finish that spell Draco."

"But Snape," Draco said in a winning voice, "she doesn't respect me or even fear me like the others!"

"Because she has a right not to. I just got the call from your father Miss. Tina." Snape told me.

"And why does everyone call her by her first name? Why not her last?" Draco was still whining. "Wait why did you just say that? What do you care about her father?"

"Because he works for him," I said realizing he hasn't been told yet, "and no one calls me by my last name because one: they don't know it and two: it's forbidden for me to go to school unless they don't."

"What are you talking about? Dumbledore knows everyone's name and blood line, and the only person Snape works for is…"

"My father, isn't that right Snape?" I said because if he didn't get it by now then I'm going to have to take him with me tonight after the party, and I really don't want to have to do that.

"That's right my lady, and by all means Draco's and idiot. He has to be showed to believe," Snape said basically what I was thinking.

"So I other words he's just like his good for nothing father, Lucius, am I right?" I was asking Snape, but directing it towards Draco.

"How dare you talk about my father when you know nothing about him!" Draco sneered at me.

Snape slapped him across the face. "How dare you talk back to her! Do you not know who she is? Are you that stupid? Can you not get a hint?"

"Calm yourself Snape, I will tell him. But you are right he is an idiot," I said having to calm Snape down.

"Tell me what! What are you guys talking about? I demand you tell me, now!" Draco yelled losing his temper.

"Calm it Draco. I don't not want to have to deal with you if you're going to demand things, and act like your all high and mighty." I yelled back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3: The Party_

_**"My full name is Tina Jean Riddle, in other words your leader, Lord Voldemort, is my father," I said as simple as that.**_

_**He just started laughing. "Right, like I'm suppose to believe that," he was still laughing.**_

_**"Right, you know what, see me after the party. If I have to prove it to you then I'll do it tonight," I said leaving the common room to the party, while Draco was still in laughing.**_

_*****At the Party*****_

_Of curse I was the last one there like usual so I opened the door to the Grand Hall. I figure if I'm going to go I might as well as get it over with._

_"Tina you finally made it!" yelled Granger. "But since you're the last one here you have to go first," she said thrusting a hat, full of things, in my face._

_"What?" I asked. I had no clue what was going on._

_"Oh, sorry, were playing 7 minutes in heaven, and since you were the last one here then you get to pick first."_

_"Oh, ok," so I reached into the hat, and pulled out a mini dragon without wings. (It's real! But it's the size of a mouse, and fits in my palm.)_

_"Wow, that's ironic," Granger said._

_"What?" I asked narrowing my eyes at her._

_"Oh nothing, congratulations you got…" she got cut off._

_"I told you not to be the last one," Draco said stepping out from the corner._

_"Well sorry, but if it wasn't for you butting in on me and making me explain about my father then maybe I wouldn't be!" I yelled at him losing my temper._

_"Calm own Tina its fine we'll talk about this later," he said all casually._

_"Alright well Tina you go ahead and go into the closet and wait for your mystery guy," Granger said._

_"Alright," I said not caring who it was. I was going to make sure to make Draco mad or at least jealous._

_***** In the Closet*****_

_After I went in the closet, the door closed behind me and I started crying? Something I hardly ever do, but I had to do this to make sure I got the guy (whoever I picked) hooked, and I really was upset. I couldn't believe Draco hadn't believed me. I mean I really like him and wanted him to like me as well._

_"Tina…," he paused, "are you ok?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry," I said playing along._

_"I understand, Malfoy was curl, but your new bait and he loves that."_

_"Wow, you sound like you know him really well."_

_"Well I guess you could say I'm really close to him, he said stepping closer to me._

_I stood my ground, "Ok, so what exactly are we suppose to do?"_

_"Let me guess you've never played 7 minutes in heaven before?" he half-said/half-guessed._

_"Sadly, no," I said lying._

_"Well then I'll just have to show you," he said pining me to the wall with a passionate kiss._

_I tried to push him off, but, surprisingly, I couldn't. He's too strong. I'm, actually, scared from my life. I can't get to my sowed (wand), what am I going to do?_

Then Potter knocked on the door and said, "Times up you two."

"You can keep him if you want," he said.

"Oh, thanks," I said as he reached to open the door. "Wait who are you?"

"I'm not quite sure you want to know that," he said in a familiar voice.

"Wait a minute, Draco!" I was utterly shocked.

"He grinned his most wicked grin, "You guessed it."

"Why I out to…"

He cut me off, "Just shut up Tina." He said kissing me to shut me up. "Now let's just walk out, skip the rest of the party, and then you can tell me what you were going to."

"Fine, I didn't want to be here anyway. Meet me in the room of requirements."

"Will do, ladies first."

"Thanks?" I said confused.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Blood Band**

I left the party before Draco and without anyone knowing. _So here I am waiting for a complete idiot when I could be at home with my father, but no! Instead I'm sitting in this room waiting for Draco whose father I put in Azkaban, for trying to kill me! Wait someone's coming._

I hide behind a pillar and got ready to pull out my sword (wand). Then the door opened and someone walked in. as the person rounded the pillar that I was behind I had fully pulled out my sword and gotten ready to confront the person when I was pinned to the floor.

"Stop struggling you'll only make it hurt more!" a male's voice hissed in my ear.

"I demand to know who you are!" I yelled at my male attacker.

"Stop your struggling, now!"

"No, you will pay for this!" I yelled grabbing a hold of my sword.

"No you don't," he said smashing my hand to where I couldn't keep a hold of my sword.

"Oww!" I yelled in pain.

"What are you doing father!" yelled Draco and through his entire weight ageist his father (?) to get him off of me. "Tina get up and run! Now!"

"No," I said in a stern voice picking up my sword.

"What are you doing boy? Don't just stand there! Get her! She's an imposter!" Lucius yelled at Draco.

"Draco, don't…" I started, looking into his eyes, "Never mind, it's your choice, I can't tell you what to do. Just remember me if you decide to side with this…"

"Trader!" Lucius said in disgust, "Is that what you were going to call me! Don't listen to her boy! All she'll do is lie to you! That's how she threw me into Azkaban! Did she ever tell you how she got that scar on her left eye and why it bleeds every time you're near (?) or did she keep it covered? Is that why you paresis snow blond hair is stained red where it covers your face Tina?"

I just looked away when Draco look at me with the is-it-true look in his eyes. While blood mixed with tears ran down my face, and shook my head. (I couldn't speak.)

"Tina, is this all true? And please, tell me the truth," Draco asked me in a concerned voice.

"It's no use boy; she's not going to tell you. She's the trader, not me," Lucius told Draco feeding his head full of lies about me.

"Would you believe me if I told you?" I asked still not looking at him, and in a week, shaky voice due to my crying.

"As long as you give me your word not to lie to me," Draco said.

"You still won't believe me the only thing I can do is this," I said picking up my sword and cutting my left wrist. "Give me your hand please Draco?"

"Why?" he asked.

"I'm going to go a blood bond. Then you'll be able to see my memoires, but please just don't abuse it," I said as I stepped closer to him.

"Ok, I'm giving you my full trust as well," he said giving me his hand.

"Draco I don't need you to say that because I already trust you," I said taking my blood and tracing his veins (all the way up his arm) with it. "I hear by give you my word never to lie to you, and if I shall then you are allowed to look at my memories to get the truth. There you have my word and my memories."

"What have you done, you little…" Lucius started to sneer at me.

"Shut up father! Now, Tina is what he said true?" Draco said.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"Ever thing starting with me."

"Can I tell you after we go to meet my father?"

"Sure, but what about him?" he asked nodding towards Lucius. "What should we do with him?"

"We'll have to bring him with us." I said stepping in between them and putting my hands on their shoulders. "Just hold on this will be over in a flash."

"Where are we going?" Draco asked.

"To my father's house," I said with a flash that followed.

"How the hell did you do that?" Draco asked me. "I thought only death eaters could do that, well and our lord!"

"Well your right about that but you just got to add his daughter to that list," I said leading them to my father's room.

"But that's impossible, how could you…" Draco cut off, and looked into my eyes.

I stared back into his hard green eyes that instantly turned soft when he looked at me, and said, "It's ok go ahead and look."

"Ok…" Draco said looking at my memories of my father (well the happy ones that is). "I believe you," he said snapping out of the trance from looking at my memories.

"Ok, we have to get going now. I mustn't keep father waiting," I said leading them the rest of the way.

"Father? Are you in here?" I asked knocking on my father's door.

"Tina? Is that you?" my father asked me.

"Yes daddy, but I've got a couple of tagalongs with me, ok?" I said in an apologetic voice.

"… ok, will you come in first please? I need to talk to you."

"Ok, father. Draco I want you to keep an eye on him," I said nodding towards his father, "and I'll put a sleep spell on him so you won't have to worry too much, ok?"

"Ok," he said lingering.

"It'll be fine, trust me," I said putting my hand on his face for a second then moved to Lucius and took my sword out of its sheath. "Sleep now." I said touching the tip of my sword/wand to his forehead, and he instantly fell asleep in a heap on the floor. "Come and get him please."

"Ok," Draco said taking his father out of my hands, but hesitated to let me go.

"I'll be fine Draco. Oh, and hey after we get done here I still want to duel you, ok?" I said smiling at him before disappearing into my father's room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Voldemort**

"My daughter there you are. Oh how I've missed you," my dad said hugging me.

"I've missed you to daddy," I said hugging him back. "I don't ever want to leave you again."

"Ah, but you have to go back to Hogwarts tonight in order to go through with our plan, ok?"

"Yes daddy," I said bummed out.

"So who is it that came with you tonight?"

"Well while I was waiting for Draco his good for nothing father attacked me and so I had to bring him with me. I'm sorry, but hey I put a sleep spell on him, so Draco's looking after him right now. Oh and there's something else…" I said trailing off and looking at the floor.

"Tina," my dad said lifting my head, "what's wrong, what happened?"

"I sort of… kind of did a… a blood bond with Draco," I said showing him my wrist.

**"You did what!" dad said rising his voice. I just stood my** ground right there in front of him. "Why did you do that? You know that you're not suppose to with anyone even if they are one of my death eaters!"

"I'm sorry father," I said, and that was all I could say.

"You better be," he said slapping me.

"Yes sir," I said standing my ground still.

"Now go get Draco and his trader father."

"Yes sir," I said waking to the door when I noticed that Draco had sent his pet snake in so I picked it up and brought it out to him.

"Are you ok?" Draco asked me looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine, why is it you ask?" I said not looking him in the eye, and hiding more of my face then normal with my hair.

"You lying aren't you? Tina please don't lie to me. Tell me what's wrong please," he said looking, or trying to, me straight in the eyes.

"Tina! Hurry Up!" my father yelled at me.

"Yes Sir!" I yelled (but not so loud, and with a shaky voice). "We better get going before he comes out here," I said to Draco then in a quieter voice, "I'll tell you later."

"Ok, here let me take him," Draco said trying to take his limp father from me.

"No its ok I got him," I said refusing.

"Are you…"

"Draco just go, please."

"Ok, whatever you say," Draco said going to the door, "ladies first."

"No just go you're a gust and I'm the sla… I mean host's daughter, and it's always gusts first."

"Ok."

"Oh and remember to bow and be plight, please," I added in a complete and almost silent whisper. Draco just nodded.

"Ah, Draco my boy. How have you been," my father said looking as happy as he does when I come home from a long vacation (or a day away from home).

"Good sir," Draco said bowing to my father while I put Lucius on the chair and strapped him down.

"Oh, so I see you brought your father with you. Good job on the sleep spell by the way Draco," father said looking at me with his get-out-of-my-way look.

"Oh, but sir…" Draco started, but I caught his attention and shook my heat no at him. Hopping he wouldn't mistake me and keep going. "There's no need to complement me it was easy really."

"But still he is your father and I bet he was trying to get you to no turn him in wasn't he?"

"Well yes sir he was, but it wasn't that hard to ignore him. I mean with Tina's help and all."

"Oh, I see. Draco would you mind if I did something to you, please?"

"No sir, do as you please," Draco said acting like a good little death eater in training.

"Good then give me your arm," my dad said getting his wand.

"Yes sir," Draco said putting his arm out and bear. I guess he know what's coming.

"Good boy, now," father said taking Draco's arm. "Since you did a blood bond with my daughter then you must make a promise to me, and it will be unbreakable."

"Father no!" I shouted running over to them. "You mustn't father. He is too young. It could kill him. Please don't make him."

"Get out of my way," he said pushing me to the side, "what do you care anyways?"

"Father please," I said picking myself back up and getting in between them again, "look at me. Can't you tell?"

"Tell what…" he said cutting off. "You're not… you didn't… how could this happen? Do you too?" he started then turned to Draco.

"What sir?" Draco said interlay confused.

"Nothing, never mind, Draco I will not make you do the promise, but I will fully make you part of us," my father said putting the death eaters mark on Draco's (surprisingly not his forearm but on his) shoulder blade.

"Father, why did you…" I started.

"Because, I will tell you latter now you two must go, and let me take care of him," father said nodding towards Lucius. "I love you Tina."

"Love you too father," I said giving him a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Until next time my son." Father said grabbing Draco's forearm while Draco took his and they shook hands (an ancient hand shake that has been passed down through the riddle family for years).

_'I wander why he's doing that with Draco?'_ I was asking myself.

"Ok, you two must go now and Tina I want you to call me when you get home, ok?" father said looking sternly at me.

"Yes sir, I will," I said shaking his hand (forearm). (It's a cover I've always done with the other death eaters (besides Snape) around.)

"Good, now get going," father said while whispering in my ear, "I will have Snape keep an eye on you two."

I just nodded and took us home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Snape Finds Out**

We arrived in the room of requirements, and that's when it changed and it was like a bed room type of theme. That's weird; I wonder who needs this stuff.

"Tina, what was…?" Draco started.

"Shh!" I said putting my hands over his mouth and pulling him around a corner that just formed for me.

Draco was struggling and it was getting hard to hold him there. Even with how strong I am.

"What are you doing?" Draco said finally getting free and taking my hand off his mouth.

"Be quiet, someone else is in here," I said using my hands to jester to the other people standing kissing.

"Oh, hey. Wait a minute is that Potter and the Wesley girl," Draco said stepping closer. "Hey I got an idea, how about we go interrupt them."

"I don't know, I think we should leave them alone, and go back to the common room. I'm sure Crab and Goyle are looking for you," I said thinking about how I wouldn't want to be "interrupted" while I was kissing (or making out with) Draco.

"Oh, yeah, you're probably right, let's go," he said taking my hand and leading me out of the room of requirements. He stopped suddenly right before our common room. "Tina, can we talk later? Like at midnight?"

"Yeah, sure, why? What's up?' I said wondering about the look in his eyes.

"Nothing I just need to talk to you. Oh, and hey we still need to have our little duel!" he said all cheery. "So meet me in the Alchemy tower at midnight, please."

"Ok sure, but I need to go call my father or else I might get in trouble with Snape, ok?"

"Ok, I might as well go find Crab and Goyle. Oh, and hey don't tell the Lord about us meeting, ok?"

"Ok, why though?"

"Because I want us to be alone, and don't want Snape interrupting."

"Oh, ok," I said going into the common room and up to my room. (I managed to get a room to myself so that I didn't have to deal with a roommate, and that way I had a little bit of privacy to myself, and if dad decided to send one of the death eaters here.) So I dilled fathers number and listened to it ring.

"Tina, are you guys there?" my father asked me.

"Yes dad I am," I said hopping he wouldn't be able to tell how scared I was. "So did you talk to Snape?"

"Yes, and he's going to be watching so behave," he said. He sounded happier.

"So are you going to tell me about Draco's mark?" I asked hopping he would forget about the whole blood bond thing.

"Ah yes, well you see I'm not sure why that happened. I mean it shouldn't of I did it right but it just went on his shoulder instead. I think it's because of the blood bond, which I'm still not happy about, that you guys did."

"Oh, that," I said getting ready to be yelled at again.

"Don't worry Tina I'm not going to yell at you. I understand why you did it now, and can't blame you. I did the exact same thing as you once. For the exact same reason too."

"You did? Was it with mom?" I asked curious.

"Yes it was I loved her so very much and I wanted her to know ever thing. I was very young, but I knew I had found her my true soul mate. So I did a blood bond with her and swore to never lie to her.

"She didn't care about my past. Nor did she judge me, but at last on that faithful day, a year after you were born, she was taken away from me and you. They would of taken you too if they knew you had been born premature, but your mother still looked like she was pregnant. So they had no idea that you were alive, and that is why you make the perfect weapon! To get back at those who took her from me! And to kill all those who stand in your way!"

"Ok dad, calm sown please. I don't need everyone hearing you. That would completely ruin our plan."

"Oh sorry, your right. I guess I just got caught up in the moment, sorry."

"It's ok daddy. Hey I'm getting tired, so I'm going to let you go, ok?" I said faking a yawn.

"Ok, I understand since you got a lot to do with school and stuff. Not to mention that your probably exhausted with everything that happened tonight. Oh, yeah one more thing. Go to Snape and ask him for the package I sent. He'll know what you mean. I sent you a little gift. Ok, well I'll let you go to bed. Love you, and good night."

"Love you too daddy, night-night," I said closing my cell.

"There was a knock on my door. "Tina, it's Snape, may I come in?"

"Yes, please, oh, and thank you for asking," I said getting the door for Snape.

"I was support to go ask you for the package father sent me, but since you're here now, may I have it please," I said holding out my hand.

"Ah yes the gift, but first I need to talk to you," he said taking my hand and leading me to my bed while getting the concealer for my birthmark. "We need to cover your mark; I'm going to do the same with Draco too after this."

"Snape do we have to do it now? I mean I haven't had time to… you know, yet," I said not wanting to say it out loud.

"Yes Tina we have to, and your father told me about Draco. But he never said, well all he really told me was that I needed to keep an eye on you two. Now would you please tell me why he wants me to keep an eye on you two?" he asked putting his hands on my shoulders.

"You mean father didn't tell you?" I asked shocked. I didn't want to tell him if father hadn't.

"No he told me to ask you, but that's all he really said on that manner," he said in a low whisper leaning closer to me.

"Oh… well… you see… I… I kind of… kind of like Draco," I said shyly.

"Oh, now that's a problem. I can see why your father asked me to watch you two," Snape said putting the concealer away. "Ok so I'll let you go… you know, and then when you get back I'll put this on it."

"Thank you Snape." I said grabbing my bag, and running out my door and out of the common room, until I got to the bottom of the stairs that lead to the potions room. Then transported myself to the Alchemy Tower.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Blood

**"What took you so long?" Draco said as soon as I got there.**

**"Snape, he came to put the concealer on my birthmark, and give me a gift from my father," I said. Then m legs buckled, and my feet were no longer under me.**

**"Tina!" Draco yelled running to catch me. That's when everything went black, and I passed out in his arms.**

***** 30 Minuets Latter*****

"Tina, Tina! Tina! Please wake up Tina! Please," someone was saying. It sounded like a male's voice, and he sounded panicked.

Oh wait! Draco! I'm at the Alchemy Tower with Draco! And I passed out, because… oh no! I need…

"Draco! I need blood!" I said realizing why I had passed out.

"What?" Draco asked confused.

"She needs blood Draco. Didn't you hear her? That's what she said," Potter said walking up to Draco and me.

"What are you doing here Potter!" Draco sneered at him.

"I heard you shouting. I was on my way back from headmaster's quarters. What are you guys doing here?" Potter asked looking directly at Draco and then when he looked at me there was composition in his eyes. "Come Tina," he said picking me up and out of Draco's arms, "we need to get you to Dumbledore, your scars leading by the way."

"What are you doing!" Draco ragged. "Get your hands off of her! She doesn't even like you!"

"Draco calm down, please," I said in a weak voice. "If you want you can take me to Snape. He'll know what to do, and all Dumbledore's going to do is get him to help. I don't care what you two do, just do it fast please. I'm not sure how long I can last. I should have gone hunting before I came to see you. Please… hurry."

"Tina?" Draco said looking at my closed eyes. I flittered them open so he knew I hadn't passed out.

"She's fine, just weak. We need to get her to Dumbledore now," Potter said walking again.

"No, let me take her," Draco said trying to take me from Potter.

"Will you guys just get along long enough to help me!" I yelled as loud as I could with my weak, shaky voice. Then I remembered the blood bond, and that I could tell Draco about my father's plan, and how this would help starting it. "Go ahead Draco," I said looking in his eyes as they fogged over and I knew he was going through my memories and thoughts.

"Your right Tina, Potter you can take her. I'm going to go get Snape and bring him to Dumbledore," Draco said understanding. "You better hopes this works," he whispered to me as he passed us.

"Thank you Draco," I said in an even weaker voice then before.

"Get going Potter, now!" Draco told him, ant that made me smile.

"Don't order me around Draco," Potter said walking (well more like running) to Dumbledore's room while carrying me in his arms.

"Thank you Harry, I really appreciate it, and I'm sorry," I said looking into his concerned, deep green eyes. They caught me and he held my gaze"

"It's ok Tina, I understand. Are you, is your last name Riddle?" he asked me with concern still in his eyes.

"How, no, why would you think that?" I said shocked. How did he know?

"Your lying to me aren't you? Tina I know your lying. I can tell, because whenever you get mad or hurt it makes my scar hurt. Like when your father is around," he said stopping in the middle of the court yard.

"Harry, we need to get going, or just put me down. I think I can make it from here," I said trying to get out of his arms.

"No, I'll help you, but first I want to know. Are you Tina Riddle? Lord Voldemort's daughter?"

"Harry, I can't answer that. If I did, then I would be put in Azkaban," I said turning my head away from him.

"So you are, why do you think you'd be put in Azkaban?"

"Because of whom my father is. They don't care, I'm kin. That's why no one knows my last name. Please don't tell Harry. I don't want to have to suffer for what my father did," I said crying but in a weaker voice.

"I would never do that to you. Your nothing like your father, and you shouldn't be living in his shadow. No Tina I will not tell a single soul, I give you my word."

"Thank you Harry. Watch out!" I said as an owl came and cut open his neck with a blade. I think it was Shadow, my father's owl. He trained him to kill people with a dagger.

"Oh no, Harry you have to put me down, NOW," I ordered him. I was not going to do what my father wanted me to, not mow.

"Why," Potter asked not dropping me like I thought he would, "It's just a little cut. There's no harm done. Although how an owl got a dagger and attempted to slice my neck is beyond belief. Wait…"

"I… need… bl… blood," I said reaching my hand up to whip away a big glob of blood and licked it off my fingers. Then stopped, "No! I will not! I refuse… but it's so good." I was in a trance. When I don't get blood I start to go crazy.

"Tina," Potter said looking into my changing eyes, "what are you?"

"She's a vampire Harry," Granger said coming out from now were.

"Put me down Potter, NOW!" I demanded again, not wanting to attack him cause of the blood. "She's right I'm a monster, a vampire. I would suggest that you cover that cut Potter. I need to get to Snape. So please…"

"Put her down Mr. Potter. She needs to come with me, and you need to fallow Draco to the Potions room. Stay there, and do not argue." Snape said taking me from Harry's… I mean Potter's arms.

"Yes Professor," Granger and Potter said together following Draco to the potions room.


End file.
